


The Soulmate’s Song

by portkeykelsea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Music, Oneshot, Soulmates, dramione - Freeform, unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portkeykelsea/pseuds/portkeykelsea
Summary: Written for DFFR 2.0 Drabble DaysPrompt: Music
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Soulmate’s Song

“There’s no such thing as soulmates.”

“Not this again. Hermione, how can you not believe in soulmates!?” Ginny asked. 

“With logic.”

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. This was an ongoing debate between the pair, and neither ever conceded.  
As she opened her mouth to retort, Hermione cut her off. 

“I don’t have the energy to argue today. I’m going to start some tea, would you like some?”

Rain drizzled against the window of Ginny’s room - the perfect weather for hot tea and cakes. 

Hermione made her way to the kitchen. With a swish of her wand, the supplies and ingredients flew to action. In moments, the water was bubbling. All the while, a soothing tune hummed across Hermione’s lips. 

“What’s that?” 

“What’s what?”

“The song you’re humming.”

Hermione inclined her head.  
“Oh. I didn’t even realize -“

“It was really pretty. Gentle.”

Ginny hummed it back to her, but Hermione shook her head in confusion. 

“I-I’m not sure.”

Ginny’s eyes widened.  
“What do you mean?”

Hermione swallowed.  
“I’ve never heard that song before.”

————————————

Draco suddenly lifted his hands from the grand piano, though he wasn’t sure why. 

He sat still for a moment, listening. 

“Draco darling, what’s wrong? Why did you stop playing?” 

Narcissa called across the drawing room of the Manor. The two of them had spent the dreary day there, purposefully putting good magic and life back into the once-cruel space. 

“Just a feeling.”  
Puzzled, he pushed back from the grand piano and stood.  
“I’m going to go out and fly for a bit.”

Narcissa gave him a look of concern.  
“Please be careful, it’s raining out.”

But Draco left the room as if he hadn’t heard her. 

Once outside he summoned his broom and took off. He started off simple, taking perimeter turns of the gardens, but soon his speed and altitude were climbing, the Manor a speck in the distance. 

The weather didn’t bother Draco. In fact, there was something about flying in the rain that added to the thrill. He continued throughout a series of sharp twists and turns before he realized a song was playing in his head. 

🎶Maybe sometimes we got it wrong,  
but it's all right  
The more things seem to change,  
the more they stay the same  
Don't you hesitate🎶

Draco slowed to a stop, glancing around to check his surroundings and lowering himself towards the ground. 

Then the song came again. 

🎶Girl, put your records on  
Tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans  
I hope you get your dreams🎶

“Faded jeans?” He wondered aloud, with a tone of slight disgust. 

————————————

“🎶Just go ahead, let your hair down  
You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow...🎶”  
Hermione sang into her wand-turned-microphone as she danced across the kitchen table. 

Her and Ginny’s conversation of music had turned into the eventual debate of muggle vs wizard songs, which was really just a singing and dancing party. 

“Okay!” Ginny laughed as she twirled around the room. “I’ll admit it! Muggle music isn’t that bad after all.”

At this, Hermione squealed and stepped down from her stage. 

———————————

“You’re hearing music?” 

Draco had decided to ask his mother about the funny song, which was proving to be a mistake. 

“Yes, Mother. It’s like I told you. I was the only one around but the song was playing in my head. And then it just... stopped.”

Narcissa’s face paled.  
“I know what this is.”

After a quiet moment, Draco interrupted her thoughts with a wave of his arm. 

“Care to share this bit of knowledge?”

She cut her eyes to Draco and swept from the room. 

Draco rolled his eyes, calling after her,  
“And you say I got all my dramatics from Father.”

He followed behind her to their home library, waiting patiently as she summoned a large tome. 

Narcissa gently perused the pages, finally landing on what she wanted. 

“Did you recognize the voice in your head?” 

“What?” Draco raised a brow. 

“The voice. In your head. Was it yours or someone else’s?” Narcissa peered at him over the top of the book. 

Draco shrugged, leaning against a bookcase.  
“How should I know? It was so sudden and then gone.”

Narcissa nodded in thought. 

Then, she began to read.  
“Some witches and wizards are able to determine who their soulmate is through music.  
Regardless of distance, magical soulmates may have this connection, allowing them to involuntarily sing a song their soulmate is singing at the same time, even a song they’ve never heard before.  
This also applies to humming, hearing, thinking, songwriting, or playing an instrument.  
Exceptions include while one of the two are sleeping or swimming.  
In rare cases one may hear the voice of their soulmate singing in their head.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic attempt! I did it as a Drabble challenge in a FB group I’m in and had so much fun with it :)


End file.
